spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Animagią
Wikianie, Na dzisiaj przygotowałem wywiad z Animagią, administratorką Harry Potter Wiki. O innych ważnych informacjach na jej temat dowiecie się z treści wywiadu, więc bez zbytecznego przedłużania – miłej lektury! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/4/41/5352929.png/150px-5352929.png.jpg ---- ; Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni! Opowiedz czytelnikom coś o sobie. : Witam Ciebie i wszystkich czytających. Z tej strony Agnieszka, mieszkanka jednego z większych polskich miast, miłośniczka dobrej muzyki i czytelniczka wielu książek. ; Kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach trafiłaś na Wikię? : Któregoś z pięknych lipcowych dni 2012, znudzona codziennością, wyszukałam w Internecie pewną kwestię związaną z HP i tak oto pojawiła się Harry Potter Wiki. Oprócz zgłębiania informacji na temat całej serii szybko sama zaczęłam ją tworzyć http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ; Jesteś obecnie administratorką Harry Potter Wiki. Od kiedy posiadasz te uprawnienia? Czy edytujesz na jakichś innych wiki? : Uprawnienia posiadam od 9 lipca 2013 i szczerze mówiąc to tutaj głównie edytuję. Niestety, na więcej brakuje mi czasu http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png Jeśli jednak ta bariera byłaby pokonana chętnie zaangażowałabym się w inne projekty. ; Rzeczywiście, Wikia pochłania dużo czasu… ale przejdźmy dalej, skąd pochodzi Twój nick, co przedstawia Twój avatar? : Nazwę użytkownika wymyśliłam na potrzeby rejestracji na wiki. Oczywiście, była to HPW, dlatego też chciałam, aby było to coś związanego po części ze światem magii, a po części ze mną (np. pierwsza litera nazwy = pierwsza litera imienia). „Animagia” bardzo szybko przypadła mi do gustu. Z avatarem było podobnie – korzystając z jednej z wielu stron oferującej avatary natknęłam się na obecny, i okazał się właśnie tym, czego szukałam. Ma w sobie coś magicznego, tajemniczego i eterycznego, a razem z nickiem stanowią moim zdaniem fajną całość http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png I prawdę mówiąc, jestem do nich przywiązana. Jest powiedzenie „nigdy nie mów nigdy”, ale ja z całą odpowiedzialnością mogę stwierdzić, że nigdy nie zmienię nazwy użytkownika. Avatar to trochę inna sprawa, ale nawet, jeśli kiedykolwiek coś zastąpi obecny, to nie na długo http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ; Jesteś na Wikii już dobre dwa lata i byłaś świadkiem wprowadzenia m.in. nowego forum czy VisualEditora. Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? : VisualEditor to najlepsze z możliwych rozszerzeń! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif A tak już zupełnie poważnie: dobrze, że na Wikii wprowadzane są zmiany, ponieważ świadczy to o jej rozwoju. Dobrzy by było jednak, jakby zmiany te wprowadzane były w oparciu o badania potrzeb społeczności. Póki co większość zmian nie spotkała się z pozytywnym odbiorem. ; A więc czym Wikia powinna zająć się w pierwszej kolejności? Co jeszcze udoskonaliłabyś w jej działaniu? : Na pewno wprowadziłabym wyżej wymienione badanie potrzeb społeczności przed wprowadzeniem jakiejkolwiek zmiany. Obecne wersje testowe narzucają rozwiązania zaproponowane odgórnie. Myślę, że nie trudno byłoby sporządzić ankietę ilościową, w której każdy wypowiedziałby się na temat zmiany, i „góra” wiedziałaby, czy ta zmiana się spodoba. W końcu to dzięki użytkownikom Wikia istnieje, więc chyba to im powinno być najwygodniej. Jeśli chodzi zaś o konkretne zmiany – zawsze brakowało mi możliwości wysłania prywatnych wiadomości. Ale na to chyba nie ma co liczyć… ; Widzę, że Twoja ogólna opinia jest negatywna, ale spójrzmy może na to z drugiej strony – które z rozszerzeń stworzonych przez Wikię najbardziej Ci przypadło do gustu? : Nie do końca jest negatywna http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Wikia dąży do rozwoju, a to już duży plus, ponieważ nie stoi w miejscu. Tylko ten rozwój powinien być bardziej przemyślany http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Z rozszerzeń zaś czat uważam za najlepsze http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png pozwala na szybką komunikację między użytkownikami, i to nie tylko na tematy danej wiki. Dobrze pamiętać, że czat to nie posiedzenie rządu, i można również wymienić poglądy na niezwiązane z wikią tematy. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif ; To teraz krótkie pytanie o skórkę. Oasis czy Monobook? : Krótkie pytanie, to i krótka odpowiedź: Oasis http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ; Następne pytanie – co sądzisz o społeczności Wikii? Dostrzegasz w niej może jakieś szczególne wady lub zalety? : Społeczność to tak naprawdę główny czynnik, przynajmniej ja tak to widzę. Ma wiele zalet, między innymi możliwość wymiany doświadczeń czy opinii. Zauważyłam, że wiki, w której społeczność jest zintegrowana i potrafi ze sobą rozmawiać jest lepszej jakości niż ta, na której każdy działa dla dobra wiki, ale jednak we własnym zakresie. Wadą na pewno są różnego rodzaju konflikty, bo gdzie ludzie, tam różnorodność opinii i celów. Ale oczywiście da się temu zaradzić dochodząc do kompromisu lub wybierając rozwiązania demokratycznie. ; Masz już pewne doświadczenie jako administrator. Jaką przekazałabyś radę osobie, która dopiero zaczyna swoją przygodę z uprawnieniami na jakiejś wiki? : Niech woda sodowa nie uderzy Ci do głowy, drogi nowy adminie http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Brzmi śmiesznie? A jednak. Nie raz spotykałam się z sytuacją, w której świeżo upieczony administrator zmienia się nie do poznania. Traktuje swoją funkcję zbyt poważnie, uważa się za władcę wiki, na której edytuje, przesadza z blokadami… Na czacie panuje rygor, no bo nie można powiedzieć nic, co nie związane z tematyką wiki… Myślicie, że to wymyślona historia? Bynajmniej. Warto pamiętać, że każdy z nas jest tutaj przede wszystkim dla rozrywki, dla rozwoju swojego hobby, a bycie członkiem tej społeczności ma sprawiać nam przyjemność, a nie być przykrym obowiązkiem. Kolejna złota rada to cierpliwość i uprzejmość. Nowi użytkownicy, którzy nic nie wiedzą o wiki mogą zadawać pytania, których odpowiedzi są dla stałych bywalców bardzo oczywiste. Warto jednak przypomnieć sobie, że każdy z nas kiedyś zaczynał i nie od zawsze wiedział wszystko. A więc trochę empatii nie zaszkodzi http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ; To była rada dla nowego administratora, a co byś poradziła zupełnie nowemu użytkownikowi? : Nie bójcie się edytować – każdą zmianę w bardzo prosty sposób można odkręcić, a tylko praktyka uczyni mistrza. Zaglądajcie w tryb źródłowy, bo bez tego ani rusz. I nie bójcie się prosić o radę – dobry admin odpowie na każde pytanie. ; Zmierzając powoli do końca tego wywiadu:chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? : Oczywiście http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Pozdrawiam Ciebie, Krystianawolskiego, Addamka, Sensualną, Notabene, Polaka, Michnara, Monteza, Mędrca, Kamilab, Karu, Astora, Urbana i wszystkich czytających ten wywiad (wybaczcie, jeśli o kimś zapomniałam) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ; Dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu! : Również dziękuję http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ---- To by było na tyle, dzięki za przeczytanie! Zapraszam do zgłaszania nowych użytkowników do wywiadu na tej stronie. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach